


Take care of yourself

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Ren finds out just how bad Goro's eating habits are.





	Take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ShuAke Confidant Week! Chosen prompt is 'Food'.

The silence of the empty apartment was broken once Goro opened the door to his apartment, while both him and Ren laughed at some joke Ren had told.

They took off their coats left them at the coathanger before sitting on Goro’s couch. They started to talk about the day before Ren heard his stomach make a pretty loud noise. Which Goro seemed to have heard as well.

“Do you mind if I make us dinner? I’m kinda hungry.” Ren said as he looked away from him in embarrassment.

“Only  _ kinda _ hungry? With the noise you just made?” Goro raised an eyebrow. Ren only giggled a little. “Either way, you don’t need to bother with that. I usually only eat something like an apple for dinner anyway.”

Ren finally looked at him again as he widened his eyes. Which made Goro raise his eyebrow again. They spent a while in silence like that while Ren thought about it. He knew that Goro would eat things like instant noodles quite often but… For it to go as far as him barely eating dinner at all was definitely not a good sign.

“I won’t mind if you leave now and have dinner at your place. Really, I’m fine.” Goro said.

“I’m checking your fridge.” Ren said as he got up from the couch and started walking towards Goro’s kitchen.

“Hey!” Goro exclaimed as he went after him.

Ren opened the fridge before he could stop him, being even more shocked to find that there was almost nothing more than some fruits, a few vegetables and eggs. He had to hold in a sigh.

He then started to take out some stuff. “I’m making you dinner.”

“You don’t need to.” Goro said once again. But this time seemed to be less sure about it.

“Do you even know how to cook anything?”

There was a short moment of silence before Goro finally spoke up.

“I can make fried eggs. And salad.”

“That’s it?”

Goro nodded as he looked down. Ren sighed.

“You’ll make dinner with me. I’ll teach you how to make omelet. You could make a fruit salad. And I’m going with you the next time you go grocery shopping.” Ren said more as an order rather than a request. He was gonna convince him to take better care of himself even if he didn’t like it.

Goro sighed. “Fine.”

Goro started helping with the salad while Ren started making the omelet. He paid a lot of attention to everything Ren was doing.

“I’ll teach you a lot of other stuff later, too. Do you know how to cook any kind meat?”

Goro shook his head.

Ren started to mentally list the things he would need to teach him later, not realising that he started to mumble it instead. “Curry, stroganoff, chicken, steak…”

He looked at Goro to find him with eyes wide.

“You can cook all that?” Goro asked.

“Yup.”

“How do you know that much?”

“Well…” Ren thought about it for a moment, not really sure if he should say it or not at first but figured he should just be honest. He already knew a lot about Goro’s past, so it would only be fair to let Goro know about his too, right? “My parents were always busy with work ever since I was little. And I was never a big fan of frozen food so I kinda had to learn how to do this.”

“Oh…” Goro looked down back at what he was doing.

“I was honestly surprised that you didn’t know how to cook anything.”

He didn’t need to explain the reason why. Goro knew very well what he was talking about.

“Well, I never had anyone to teach me. Never actually cared too much about what I eat.”

The mood was getting a little too tense for Ren. So he smirked before saying “You’ll need to take better care of your health if we plan on actually being together forever.”

“Shut up!” Goro mumbled as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red, but he giggled as he gave Ren a light playful punch to the arm. Ren giggled as well, blushing as well as he remembered the day he had confessed to Goro.

“I want to stay with you forever!” He had said that day. It was actually kind of embarrassing to remember, but he was still happy to have Goro there by his side because of it.

“I don’t know about you but I would rather live a long and healthy life  _ with you _ instead of a healthy life in which I die of loneliness.” Ren said as he tried to ignore his still warm cheeks.

“Stop.” Goro giggled once again.

“But I’m not lying.”

Ren was already done with the omelet at that point, so he turned off the stove. He then held Goro’s arm with one hand and gave him a small, gentle kiss to his lips. Goro kissed back but Ren noticed how his cheeks were bright red when he pulled away. He smirked, which made Goro’s blush deepen.

“I’m done here too.” Goro mumbled as he filled a spoon with salad before looking at Ren again. “You want some?”

“Sure.” Ren replied before opening his mouth so Goro could feed him. “Not bad. But you’re  _ not _ eating this everyday.” Ren said after eating.

“Fine.” Goro giggled a little.

Ren definitely wouldn’t mind showing up every week just to see that cute smile on his face.


End file.
